


Indian Summer Sky

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a peaceful evening in Himlad, Curufin enjoys prosperity and dreams of something that will never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indian Summer Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



The sun was already setting as Curufin entered the castle, tired after making the rounds of the workshops. In his quarters, which he shared with Celegorm and their wife, he found Mineth waiting for him. The window in the antechamber was open, letting in the cool breeze of late summer, heavy with the scent of freshly cut grass that was to become hay. The desk was, as ever, cluttered with documents of all sorts – records and accounts, to which were now added missives and lists, as was usual when trade became busier before the autumn rains would make travel more difficult for heavy carts. 

Curufin cast an expert eye on them and let himself be drawn into Mineth's arms for a quick embrace, kissing her on the lips. 

“We have received a large delivery from Estolad at midday,” she said, playfully pinching his right side before letting him go with a smile. “The twins have gifted us with a bounty of fruits and furs. Nelyo promised a consistent batch of medicinal herbs from the mountains in addition his customary reports, and Moryo sends you this.” 

Mineth handed Curufin a rectangle of neatly folded parchment. Curufin took a step back from her and accepted it, an amused grin still brightening his face. 

On the back of the letter, written in tengwar squeezed so close together they were almost impossible to decipher, was Caranthir's unmistakable signature. The side with the seal also bore his crest, a rendition of the fire-flower which Caranthir had adapted for needlework. Curufin broke the seal and unfolded the parchment to read its message.

“What is it?” Mineth asked, rearranging the documents she had read in a pile next to those she hadn't. 

“An invitation...to spend a few weeks with him, next spring after the thawing.”

“That sounds quite exciting.”

Curufin refolded the letter, and stuck it in the sash of his tunic. “You could come too.” 

Mineth shook her head with a wry smile. “Your brother addressed the letter to you and Turco alone. Besides, one of us has to stay here, and I will be travelling on my own very soon,” she calmly replied. Curufin had noticed the empty bags next to the door which led into the bedchamber, therefore the news didn't come entirely unexpected. Her acceptance of the fact that Caranthir preferred to only see his brothers didn't either. “I will go back to the Pass, see how the new recruits are doing. I will be back before winter.”

“When are you leaving?”

“In three days.” Mineth turned from the table and quickly kissed his lips again. “Is Tyelpo still working?”

Curufin nodded, making an impatient gesture with his right hand. “He is still obsessed with those new arrowheads he wants to perfect at all costs.”

“It shouldn't be that surprising to you.”

“I don't want him to waste his time. The arrowheads we use work more than well.” 

Celebrimbor seemed to have inherited all of his resoluteness coupled with Celegorm's brashness. Not even Mineth had any idea who between him and Celegorm was his father: they were brothers, and too close to tell their seed apart, she said. Neither of them minded, and though Celebrimbor had grown up as Curufin's son, officially, they both loved him equally. And yet, at times, Curufin was still unsure how to deal with him. 

“So long as he doesn't lose focus of our goal, let him do,” Mineth gently urged. 

Curufin nodded, reaching for a hug, a longer, fuller one. They held each other, reveling in just the feel of the other's body and each other's scent. As they did, and as if on cue, Huan's barking outside alerted them to Celegorm's return. He, being taller and larger than either of them, was the one that made their embraces complete, enveloping both. They shared a knowing smile, walked over to the window and peered outside to see Celegorm smile at them from the courtyard, carrying a large basket. 

Soon after, Celegorm had joined them in the antechamber now filled with orange light. On the desk among the scattered papers stood the basket full with summer berries, llarge juicy blackberries and plush bilberries, whose sweet scent tickled their nostrils as Celegorm kissed Mineth first and Curufin next, a hand around each's waist. Huan pattered in behind him, and to his favourite spot under the window, where he curled up in a huge fluffy circle and went to sleep.

Celegorm used his hold on Mineth and Curufin to steer them all towards the sofa. “The harvest has gone much better than ever before, this year. We can send Cáno the extra corn he requested and still have more to store for ourselves. Yavanna's corn is ripe and half-harvested, too.”

“Yes,” Mineth said, pulling Curufin down with her. “I will leave instructions for the making of coimas before I leave.”

Curufin noticed that Celegorm showed no surprise at that: he evidently already knew about Mineth's plan. He wrapped his hand behind Celegorm's neck as he sat down next to him and sank into his touch when Celegorm grasped his chin, turning his face towards his own. Their lips locked, their tongues met. Mineth took advantage of the way his neck was exposed to kiss it, sliding her lips down the whole stretch of bare skin from under his ear to his collarbone, while her left hand lay on the middle of his chest, pressing down just barely to tantalise. 

Curufin moaned into Celegorm's mouth, happy and relaxed under their combined attentions. The kiss left him thrillingly lightheaded, his tiredness turning into a pleasant languor. 

“We should make one more baby,” Celegorm said as he drew back and rearranged his braids behind his shoulders, looking ardently at both his spouses.

Mineth let go of Curufin's neck and gave a faint smile, her lips pursing in something akin to melancholy for a moment. Curufin looked pensive. 

“Wouldn't you want a daughter?”

Curufin kept on staring absently in front of him for a while. He remembered how his father had wished for a daughter, and when that had become impossible, a granddaughter. It was one of his many unrealised dreams, one of many that Curufin could only vicariously fulfill, if at all. He knew they couldn't let themselves be lulled by the prosperity they now enjoyed into a false sense of security. But he could dream: with Morgoth defeated and their own restored to them, he could have a daughter, name her after his father, and give her the Silmarils to wear. His half-lidded eyes slowly focused on Celegorm again and he wet his lips. “Dark-skinned as her mother, but with your hair.”

“Agile and cunning,” Mineth added, “...and resolute.”

“She would be beautiful,” Celegorm muttered, somewhat melancholy, then more jauntily said, “what about we go to bed early tonight?” He locked eyes with Mineth. “You should get your fill of us before you leave.”

“You mean you want to get your fill of me before I leave you two to amuse yourselves on your own as best as you can,” Mineth retorted, patting Celegorm's chin with her fingers. 

Celegorm quickly lowered his head and made to catch them with his teeth, but Mineth was quicker in pulling them away. When he stooped forward to kiss her, she let him do. Curufin was content to just watch them. As soon as they were done he tugged on their arms, saying, "I am quite tired, but I would love you two to have your way with me, after dinner.” 

Celegorm and Mineth eyed him fondly, smirked at each other, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the title of a U2 song.
> 
> This is set the year before Aredhel goes to Himlad.
> 
> "Coimas" is the Quenya word for lembas.


End file.
